


We Two

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: OK, so just saw the second, longer trailer for the upcoming "Star Trek: Picard" series and the clip of Jeri Ryan as Seven holding two rifles and blasting away bad guys just...Yeah, need I say more? :=)So, here's this.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	We Two

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so just saw the second, longer trailer for the upcoming "Star Trek: Picard" series and the clip of Jeri Ryan as Seven holding two rifles and blasting away bad guys just...
> 
> Yeah, need I say more? :=)
> 
> So, here's this. Enjoy :=)

******

Kathryn Janeway grunted as she sprinted across the smooth, polished floor, bolts of disruptor fire peppering the walls behind her. _'Come back to Starfleet they said'_ , _'do some good they said'_. What they _hadn’t_ said was: _‘be shot at by terrorists who saw themselves as the successors of the Maquis’_.

Calling themselves the ‘True Way’, the small but annoyingly persistent terrorist cell had sprung up on various Federation colonies that bordered the former Cardassian Union. Initially simply a group of disgruntled colonists who took offense at the sudden influx of Cardassian refugees coming into their territory, they were soon whipped into a frenzy by some Romulan ex-pat who swore allegiance to himself only and had a grudge against the Federation for ‘starting’ the Dominion War.

Teaching the disgruntled colonists various military strategies, he had soon transformed a group of angry homesteaders into a persistent—if undermanned—terrorist cell. To make matters worse, the young blood that now led Starfleet was mostly made up of relatively-young veterans of the Dominion War who had been promoted through the ranks largely by virtue of their direct superiors having been killed.

As a result, these seasoned but still young officers had developed a ‘kill or be killed’ mentality during the war, and had applied this mindset to this new threat, resulting in a series of skirmishes that were rumored to be the possible prelude to a civil war within the Federation.

Fortunately, cooler heads had prevailed. Retired captain Jean-Luc Picard had personally requested Kathryn’s help in mediating the dispute, citing her experience in the Delta Quadrant. As such, Kathryn now found herself running for her life, her old bones protesting the act with a vengeance.

Tucking into a ball, she somersaulted across the wide open plaza, weapons’ fire raining down upon her as she rolled to a stop against a wall, three of the heavily-armed terrorists approaching her, and looking around, Kathryn could see that she was cornered.

Suddenly two phaser blasts struck the three terrorists, knocking them back. Turning to the source of the blast, Kathryn gapped, open-mouthed at the sight of Seven of Nine—a heavy-duty rifle in each hand—marching across the plaza, shooting every would be attacker with pinpoint accuracy. In seconds the plaza was still and quiet, smoke wafted through the air as Seven absently tossed one of the rifles aside as she approached Kathryn.

Looking up at the blonde, Kathryn was amazed. The formfitting biosuits that the former drone had worn aboard _Voyager_ were gone, replaced by plain, but comfortable and sturdy-looking civilian clothing. Her hair was no longer swept up in that tight bun, instead flowing freely down by her shoulders.

Smirking at Kathryn, Seven cocked her free hand on her hip.

“This is a terrible way to reunite,” she remarked. She held out her free hand “come on, up you get”

Allowing herself to be pulled up, Kathryn shook her head in disbelief.

“Seven, wha...?” she absently ran a hand through her hair “what are you doing here?” she finally asked.

“Picard asked me to shadow you,” Seven replied “make sure you didn’t end up dying”

“How considerate of him,” Kathryn grumbled as they hurried down a side corridor. Looking the other woman up and down, she couldn’t contain her surprise “you’ve certainly changed” she remarked.

Seven chuckled as they reached a door.

“Well then,” she began “this part will _really_ surprise you”

Suddenly, she reached out, seizing the front of Kathryn’s tunic to suddenly yank her into a kiss, and despite the obvious threat of impending death and fracturing of the Federation looming over their heads, Kathryn found herself eagerly returning the kiss, throwing her arms around Seven’s neck to pull her closer.

Breaking apart for air, Kathryn found any arguments against the kiss dying in her throat. She was retired, no longer a Starfleet officer, and no longer Seven’s direct superior, and it seemed that Seven had certainly grown over the past ten years.

Returning Seven’s infectious grin, Kathryn found herself chuckling.

“I must confess,” she began “but, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”

“Good to hear” Seven grinned as she primed her rifle, taking aim at the still-closed door.

“Assuming that we survive this,” Kathryn began “how would you feel about dinner?”

“I’d feel very eager,” Seven grinned. Her grin widened as she nodded towards the door “what do you say? Want to save the galaxy again for old-times’ sake?”

Kathryn returned the grin.

“I thought you’d never ask”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
